


Vacance

by Sailor_Sweety



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Sweety/pseuds/Sailor_Sweety
Summary: La chaleur estivale à fait partir en vacances plusieurs officiers. Mais il semblerait que certain tardent à revenir…





	Vacance

**Author's Note:**

> Pour fêté l'anniversaire de notre petit Gavin chéri, voici un petit OS!
> 
> Merci a AngelScythe qui m'a aidé avec.

La journée était belle. L’été avait bien avancé. Le ciel était bleu. Il faisait beau et il faisait chaud. On pouvait sortir de chez soi, dès le matin juste en T-shirt sans soucis. Le plus dur, c’était l’après-midi. Mais travaillé au commissariat avait ses bons côtés. Le lieu était climatisé et il faisait bon vivre.  


Avec une chaleur écrasante comme ça, le crime se faisait plus rare. Certain en avait profité pour prendre des vacances bien mérité. Cette semaine, Hank était en congé, depuis le début de la semaine. Collins lui en était revenu à ce moment. Il y avait plusieurs autres personnes qui était absente. Une des jeunes femmes de l’accueil, l’androïde ST300, nommé Katelyn depuis la révolution, avait pris des vacances. Le détective Reed avait pris deux semaines et aurait dû déjà rentrer de vacance, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il tardait à revenir de vacance. L’officier Chen, allait revenir d’ici le lendemain de ses congés.

 

Le Capitaine sorti de son bureau, lança un regard circulaire sur le département devant lui. Ses mains était serré sur la rambarde devant son bureau, celle qui était lié à la rampe des quelques marches. Son visage était sombre. Affecté. De sa voix forte, il fit appeler tout le personnel travaillant actuellement. Tous étaient plutôt curieux. Généralement quand Fowler les rassemblait comme ça, c’était soit en colère pour leur remonter les bretelles, soit alarmé en cas de cellule de crise. Le voir ainsi, était très rare et même inquiétant. Le vieil homme était crispé. Les yeux brillants. Ce qu’il allait annoncer était tout sauf joyeux.

 

                               « J’ai une mauvaise nouvelle. »

 

Silence.

 

                               « Un de vos collègue à été retrouvé à son domicile hier soir. »

 

Nouveau silence.

                              

                               « Ce sont nos collègues de la neuvième qui l’ont retrouvé après… »

 

Silence. Soupire pour se redonner confiance.

 

                               « Après que des voisins ait appelé à cause d’une odeur suspecte. »

 

Les murmures allaient bon train, inquiet, choqué.  Apprendre le décès d’un collègue n’était jamais facile. Ils essayaient de savoir qui était le défunt.

 

                               « Hier soir, le Détective Gavin Reed à été retrouvé à son domicile. Décédé. La date de la mort remonte à deux semaines. Le dimanche 03 juillet 2039. La cause du décès est le suicide. »

 

La stupeur prenait tout le monde au cœur. Comment… Pourquoi Reed ? Depuis quand était-il suicidaire ? Ce mec était un enfoiré, mais il rigolait souvent. Rien qu’avec Chen. Comment n’avaient-ils rien vu venir ? Qu’est ce qui s’était passé pour que ce mec en arrive à là ? Sans que personne ne le voit ? Ça aurait été moins surprenant que ça soit Hank ! Ses tendances suicidaires était connu, ils avaient à plusieurs reprises essayer d’aider l’homme à sortir de sa dépression. Rien en Gavin Reed ne ressemblait à Hank et ses envies de suicide !

Tout en lui respirait qu’il allait bien. C’était un con, arrogant, mais il allait bien ? Il savait sourire. Il pouvait rigoler. Il n’était pas alcoolique. Il buvait mais pas plus que de raison. Tina l’invitait même souvent pour qu’il soit le Sam quand ils allaient au bar pour qu’il puisse ramener tout le monde en sécurité. Il fumait beaucoup, mais tout le monde ici, dans ce foutu boulot avait un moyen d’évacuer la tension, lui avait choisi la cigarette et le café.

Pourquoi s’était-il tué ?

Mais plus important…. Comment cela se faisait qu’il n’avait pas découvert son décès avant ? Deux semaines pour que l’on découvre sa dépouille.

Pourquoi l’avait ont retrouvé uniquement à cause d’une odeur nauséabonde qui importunait des voisins.

Combien de temps aurait ils mi pour découvrir son décès si ce n’était pas à cause de voisin ?

Apportaient-ils si peu d’importance à leur collègue que ça… ?

 


End file.
